


Dumpling.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Sam Winchester, Pets, Prompt writing, Small things, Surprises, commission, fluff?, kind heart, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Happiness can be found in unexpected ways and forms.
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dumpling.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarry_smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarry_smile/gifts).



> Today wasn't too kind to me but we need to appreciate even the smallest things we have.
> 
> AKF

**Dumpling.**

It was a casual morning for them, Sam woke up before Dean to go for his morning run.

Sam loved the burn in his muscles that came with his morning run, it was something natural, something reminding him that he was well and alive. These burns where something he had full control over, he enjoyed it.

He stopped near the lake, stretching while watching the sunrise when something nudged his leg.

He pulled out his headphones and looked down to see a small fluff ball trying to press close to Sam.

\- Hey, buddy. - Sam kneeled down and gently reached out for the small animal.

Big yellow eyes blinked back at him, fully fur rising up in alarm, small hiss escaping.

\- I’m not gonna hurt you. Where did you come from? - Sam looked all around but saw no one near, he looked back down trying to inspect the small fluff ball who was shivering violently, not so sure about pressing against Sam’s leg anymore.

Sam huffed out a breath before shaking his head and picking up the small baby, tucking it inside his jacket.

He could feel how fast the small heart was beating against his chest.

\- You are scared, I know, but I will get you home. You’re safe with me. - Sam starts to half jog half walk back to the bunker, wanting to get the small baby home as fast as possible.

\- Dean’s not gonna like this. - He murmured under his breath before walking inside, a small baby now sleeping tucked against his chest.

Sam tried his best to sneak silently to his room but just his luck, Dean was in the kitchen, taking a leash off of Miracle and spotting Sam almost instantly.

\- Hey, next time you could take Miracle with you? She woke me up really wanting a walk and it’s too damn early for me to be awake. - Dean chuckled, pouring some extra dog food into Miracle’s bowl.

\- Em, yeah, sure. - Sam shrugged and tried to walk away but Dean stopped him.

\- Are you okay? - He furrowed his brows, looking Sam all over and stopping to one hand still being pressed against his chest, his eyes widening in sudden panic. - Are you hurt?! -

He cursed and pulled Sam deeper into the kitchen, sitting him down even before Sam could protest. He unzipped Sam’s jacket in one go and stopped, just staring in shock at the small fluff ball pressed against Sam’s chest and now sleepily blinking up at Dean.

\- What’s that? - He asked dumbly, Miracle already nudging around his leg to see what was going on.

\- A baby kitten. Found him freezing to death on my run. Couldn’t leave him to die. You wouldn’t. - Sam looked down lovingly, softly petting the small creature with one finger, earning a soft purr.

\- A cat? But we already have a dog! Dogs and Cats are not supposed to live together. - Dean blurted out, still staring at the small kitten.

Like on cue, Miracle put her paws against Sam’s knees and sniffed at the small kitten before lovingly nudging it with her nose.

\- Well, that’s a myth. See, Miracle has no problem with him. - Sam looked up triumphantly.

Dean just stared for a moment before turning around and starting to make coffee for their breakfast.

\- You will need to take him to the vet. To check if it’s not dying anymore or isn’t sick or something. - Dean murmured before starting to whisk eggs loudly.

A grin started to spread over Sam’s lips.

\- I know that you will like him. We can go right after eating breakfast. Dumpling will want something to eat too, right baby? You need something to eat. - Sam kept petting the small fluff ball feeling filled with happiness.

\- A what? What did you call the poor kitten? - Dean turned around to look at Sam in disbelief, a spatula used in his hand.

\- Dumpling. - 

\- You are out of your mind. Did you happen to hit your head this morning or somethin’? - Dean shook his head before turning back to his eggs.

\- It's an okay name for him. And he likes it. - Sam put the small kitten on the ground and couldn’t himself bursting out in laughter when Dumpling pawed over the kitchen and pressed against Dean’s leg.

Dean tried to not show his interest but Sam could see a small smile rising over Dean’s lips.

And maybe all these people who say that cat is a walking happiness were right after all, it was good to see Dean smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for helping me to keep going.


End file.
